Doll logs/2016
Signature First Day of School There was a time when monsters unlived in hiding because they feared being "different". But then the ghouls met, and they understood that it's clawesome to be different! So they created a school where all monsters are welcome, all uniqueness is celebrated... and where everyone can boo! Other dolls Welcome to Monster High - Monstrous Rivals Back-of-the-box blurb Once upon a tomb, monsters unlived in hiding... afraid they would be in danger if humans knew they existed. but Draculaura and her ghoulfriends dreamt of a school where everyone was welcome, and a world where monsters and humans could co-exist! All went frightfully well, until Moanica — a zombie with her own horrorific agenda — snatched popstar Ari and tried to take over the school! Now, the ghouls must save Ari and take back Monster High... in time for the big dance! Welcome to Monster High - Singing Popstar Back-of-the-box blurb Once upon a tomb, monsters unlived in hiding... afraid they would be in danger if humans knew they existed. but Draculaura and her ghoulfriends dreamt of a school where everyone was welcome, and a world where monsters and humans could co-exist! All went frightfully well, until Moanica — a zombie with her own horrorific agenda — snatched popstar Ari and tried to take over the school! Now, the ghouls must save Ari and take back Monster High... in time for the big dance! Welcome to Monster High - Photo Booth Ghouls Back-of-the-box blurb Once upon a tomb, monsters unlived in hiding... afraid they would be in danger if humans knew they existed. but Draculaura and her ghoulfriends dreamt of a school where everyone was welcome, and a world where monsters and humans could co-exist! All went frightfully well, until Moanica — a zombie with her own horrorific agenda — snatched popstar Ari and tried to take over the school! Now, the ghouls must save Ari and take back Monster High... in time for the big dance! Welcome to Monster High - Dance the Fright Away Back-of-the-box blurb Once upon a tomb, monsters unlived in hiding... afraid they would be in danger if humans knew they existed. but Draculaura and her ghoulfriends dreamt of a school where everyone was welcome, and a world where monsters and humans could co-exist! All went frightfully well, until Moanica — a zombie with her own horrorific agenda — snatched popstar Ari and tried to take over the school! Now, the ghouls must save Ari and take back Monster High... in time for the big dance! Welcome to Monster High - Popstar Fang Ghouls Back-of-the-box blurb Once upon a tomb, monsters unlived in hiding... afraid they would be in danger if humans knew they existed. but Draculaura and her ghoulfriends dreamt of a school where everyone was welcome, and a world where monsters and humans could co-exist! All went frightfully well, until Moanica — a zombie with her own horrorific agenda — snatched popstar Ari and tried to take over the school! Now, the ghouls must save Ari and take back Monster High... in time for the big dance! Shriekwrecked Back-of-the-box blurb I've lived me whole life on the sea. It's me home and, truth be telled, it's me mate. The waves talk to me, and the stars in the sky be me guide. It's a life of adventure and there's treasure to be found! But today I spied treasure that isn't gold — a ship awash with friendly monsters! (Dayna Treasura Jones) You know what they say: You can take the ghoul out of the circus... but, apparently, you can't take her out to sea! I was thrilled to set sail with friends, but who knew my jiggly excitement would toss the ship and create enormous waves? Fortunately, we only had a teeny wreck — right where there was buried treasure! Shriekwrecked - Shriek Mates Back-of-the-box blurb The swashbuckling mateys are on a hunt for buried treasure. But being a pirate is harrrrd work — especially when their vessel gets tossed by monstrous waves! Their cruise of a lifetime is turning out to be all wet! Shriekwrecked - Nautical Ghouls Back-of-the-box blurb Shiver me tombers! The ghouls set sail after Draculaura finds a map featuring a big treasure-y X! But when the seas get choppy, it doesn't take long to discover that none of the wannabe-pirates have sea legs — not even Lagoona! And Rochelle is more anchor than sailor! It's only a matter of time before their adventurous vacation is all washed up! Music Class Back-of-the-box blurb * Ari has monster skills on the piano, but when she really wants to impress, she converts it into a keytar and jams! (Ari Hauntington) * Cleo loves music class, where she unwraps her talent and plays the harp like a queen! (Cleo de Nile) Electrified - High Voltage Back-of-the-box blurb When Clawdeen dreams of opening up a salon for monsters AND normies, Frankie gets a charge out of fixing up the old power station. But then Moanica plots to ruin their plans, so Twyla lends a shadowy hand to stop her. Now the ghouls have to save the normie town and open their salon... all while getting a voltageously Electrified makeover! Electrified - Monstrous Hair Ghouls Back-of-the-box blurb When Clawdeen dreams of opening up a salon for monsters AND normies, Frankie gets a charge out of fixing up the old power station. But then Moanica plots to ruin their plans, so Twyla lends a shadowy hand to stop her. Now the ghouls have to save the normie town and open their salon... all while getting a voltageously Electrified makeover! Electrified - Hair-Raising Ghouls Back-of-the-box blurb When Clawdeen dreams of opening up a salon for monsters AND normies, Frankie gets a charge out of fixing up the old power station. But then Moanica plots to ruin their plans, so Twyla lends a shadowy hand to stop her. Now the ghouls have to save the normie town and open their salon... all while getting a voltageously Electrified makeover! Playsets Ghoul-la-la Locker Back-of-the-box blurb Clawdeen loves school. She gets to learn new things and fang out with friends, all while showing off her latest fashion designs. Of course her locker has to be as clawesome as she is! It's her home-closet away from home, where she can stash clothes and accessories with her books. It even has a hidden compartment! Surf-to-Turf Scooter Back-of-the-box blurb Lagoona is always a ghoul on the go... whether she's hanging 10 on her trusty surfboard or zipping around on her speedy scooter. So leave it to Lagoona to sport a 2-in-1 combo! Her surfboard transforms into a scooter, and the extra parts are stored in her shell-shaped backpack! Category:Doll logs